With the development of the third generation mobile telecommunication (3G), the design approach of base station tends to isolate the base band and radio frequency (RF), and the base band radio base station is that the base station with isolated base band and radio frequency. In the base band radio base station system, the distribution mode with base band unit (BBU) and remote RF unit (RRU) is widely used. The application of scene in which a plurality of smart antenna is used in a cell emerges, and even does the application of scene in which both channelizing application and smart antenna are supported in the multichannel of a cell.
For each specific antenna group coverage, we can define a cell portion, which is identified through cell portion identity (ID). Radio network controller (RNC) need to know the cell portion in which the terminal is located, so it can determine the initial launch power of terminal, and allocate specific frequency, slot time, code channel resources and so on. In addition, with the movement of the terminal in the different coverage areas, RNC need to know the position change of the terminal real-time, so as to carry out effective dynamic channel allocation (DCA). It can improve the throughput and resource utilization of the overall system efficiently through the radio resource management (RRM) optimization policy.
In the frequency-division duplex (FDD) system, if it supports cell portion, the reports for common measurement of the base station are all based on the cell portion, which is adding report based on cell portion on the basis of the original. It mainly comprises six measurements: transmitted carrier power based on cell portion, received total wide band power based on cell portion, transmitted carrier power of all codes not used for high speed physical downlink shared channel (HS-PDSCH), high-speed shared control channel (HS-SCCH), E-DCH absolute grant channel (E-AGCH), E-DCH HARQ acknowledgement indicator channel (E-HICH) based on cell portion, the power that the high-speed downlink shared channel (HS-DSCH) based on cell portion needs, the bit rate provided by HS-DSCH based on cell portion and receiving scheduling E-DCH power sharing based on cell portion.
In course of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds out there are at least the problems below in the present technology:
There is not corresponding report form which can be used for reporting a Time-Division Duplex (TDD) system-special dedicated measurement uplink pilot time slot interference in FDD system.